


Elemental Weakness

by Warthrop



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, no beta im sorry, somewhat pwp, treating gran and djeeta as siblings because i love them both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 20:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warthrop/pseuds/Warthrop
Summary: „Stop this or it will hurt.“„I‘m not a virgin anymore. And I trust that you won‘t burn my dick off.“





	Elemental Weakness

Grimnir stirred awake when he sensed the movement on the bed. His eyes felt too heavy to open but he knew it was Shiva getting up from the warm confines of their bed. The wind primal groaned slightly, the sound ending in more of a whimper, begging Shiva to come back. He felt a hand gently patting his head, slightly ruffling his already messy hair. 

The touch was hot but it didn‘t sting. He was sensitive to Shivas heat. Grimnir remembered how Shiva had embraced him the first time, how he felt as if it would leave burns. He also remembered how he pushed the other primal away as a reflex and the look Shiva gave him - confused, apologetic. Shivas stoic expression was hard to read but after all these centuries Grimnir had learned to see the small differences. 

When Grimnir felt the hand moving away - and Shiva obviously not returning to bed - he let out a sigh, slowly sat up and opened his eyes. Shiva had turned his back to him, the light falling through the windows playing on Shivas skin, emphasizing the hard muscle under soft skin, his black hair shimmering, making the man look like more of a god than he already was. Grimnir pulled his legs closer, resting his arms and head on his knees, enjoying the view in front of him with a cat-like smile.

\---

The wind primal couldn‘t quite recall when and how all this started. Shiva has been like their leader, an air of authority basically being burned into his nature. Grimnir looked up to him nearly as much as to Lord Raphael. Whilest he was naturally weak to fire he knew he didn‘t have to fear Shivas flames. When they worked together on the battlefield Shiva showed the mastery he possessed over his element, Grimnir often only fueling his flames with his wind. 

It was after one of those battles where things didn‘t quite go to plan. Grimnir charged in, an attack from behind the lines. The timing however was off, their attacks not fitting their usual schemes so Grimnir ended up hurt by enemies and friendly fire alike. He didn‘t mind as they had still achieved their goal and Europa was there in an instant to heal his wounds. Still he got scolded for the reckless act and he apologized with his usual smile. He couldn‘t help himself but the worry in the voices of his fellow primal beasts - despite all the harsh words - gave him as much succor as Europas magic. He would promise them to be more careful next time and with that each would mind their own again.

Grimnir however was bad with being left alone. He would constantly roam the skies and ride the wind that was his own, a power Lord Raphael had blessed him with. He often visited the other primals. Europa was always up for a nice chat and some laughter, her very presence soothing even for the restless primal. Alexiel was serious and would make him go for a patrol with her, saying if he was wasting her time he could make himself at least useful. Such words could sting but he had come to realize that it was simply her sense of duty towards Lord Uriel and the standards she placed on herself. The earth primal always seemed to know when Grimnir could take such words and when he was truly in need of some company and distraction.  
Shiva sometimes simply seemed to ignore Grimnir. Grimnir felt weak in his presence, the air around him was hot and the closer he got the more he felt like he would start burning. Still he longed for the company of the other primal. This time however Shiva seemed to be simply more in thought instead of ignoring Grimnirs endless chatter like usually. 

The younger primal looked up to him, trying to read Shivas expression. He followed Shivas gaze but he apparently looked at nothing, just the vast expense of the skies in front of them. 

As primals they weren‘t really in need of a home, their physical forms often only temporary, coming and going as they pleased. However they did find joy in living in these quarters, their own small palace built into the cliffs, the walls white, the rooms spacious and from the balconies you could see the whole island and the skies beyond. Having a place one could return to really wasn‘t too bad. Shiva stood on the balcony, the light of the sun going down painting the white of the walls in a warm yelloe and orange. The surroundings fitting the primal. 

„Did you hear the news already? About the siblings which got Lord Raphaels approval? Apparently they even restored a weapon which belongs to him! I‘m so excited to meet them. Do you think I should challenge them? I mean, he already got Lord Raphaels approval but I‘m Grimnir, cyclonic destruction, I shou-“  
Shiva started to look at him. Finally. Just from the corner of his eyes but it was something. Contrary to his element the look of the primal was cold. Still this was different from usual.  
„I mean, they are also just kids, so how strong could they possibly be? But Lord Raphael spoke so fondly of them, I want to see their strength for myself.“  
Shiva didn‘t stop looking at Grimnir. Unblinking he mustered the wind primals face.  
„What is going on?“  
A sigh. Barely audible.  
Grimnir furrowed his brows.  
„It was my fault.“  
Grimnir raised his brows.  
„That you got hurt.“  
Grimnirs eyes grew wide. 

Did Shiva just apologize to him?

„Say that again.“

This time, a groan. Shiva turned more towards him, the shadow of guilt in his eyes making place for the usual annoyance. This was better, Grimnir thought. He couldn‘t deny that he felt somewhat flattered to deserve Shivas worry. But Grimnir preferred Shiva when he was like this. He was a good leader, he earned all of Grimnirs trust. He knew being able to admit mistakes was a quality a good leader needs but he knew Shiva too well, he knew how the primal would learn from what happened. He didn‘t see any need in this.

„´S alright.“ Grimnir said with his usual smile. „I‘ve had worse.“

This time it was Shiva who frowned. Grimnir saw how Shiva tried to say something but they had been in situations like this so often already that both knew how it would end, with both of them apologizing and talking about more plan Bs and Cs. Instead Grimnir walked in closer, feeling himself getting enveloped in Shivas heat. It should feel threatening but knowing how the other primal cared for him it was more comforting. 

Grimnirs breathing slowed upon feeling the warm air around him. It wasn‘t like the warmth of the sun. Shivas presence was soothing in a different way from Europas. He felt his gaze upon himself. He felt vulnerable. The fire he was so weak to, the fire he usually avoided but when it was Shivas own it felt intoxicating. He wanted more of it. Grimnir felt how the other primal stepped in closer himself. 

The relationship between these two has been different from the others since a long time now. Grimnir would take one of Shivas arms und slowly drape it around himself. Shivas skin was nearly too hot to touch every time. Grimnir cursed himself for this weakness for he wanted more of Shivas touch. He always hid the initial discomfort but Shiva knew nontheless. He held the smaller primal close to him for a moment before releasing him and leading him back inside again.

The room was big, the walls decorated with tapestries showing legends and history alike, bookshelfs filled with stories of mortals. Another one had all kinds of curious knick-knacks - things Grimnir started to collect out of various reasons and started to hoard by now in every room of their palace. Europa had picked up on the habit, always showing the other primals her newest acquisitions like an excited child.  
Close to the balcony stood a huge bed to which Shiva was leading them by now. He never was much of a type to hide his intentions. 

Grimnir couldn‘t help himself and tried to hide the small grin that started to show on his face. He sat down on the bed and looked up at the man standing in front of him. Shiva was so tall, a show of power, authority and muscle. He gave his snake Vasuki a little scratch before it started to slide off of him, leaving both of them to themselfs. Grimnir was sure the snake gave him a look each time, a slight warning to never hurt its master. It was kind of endearing. 

 

Grimnirs look was challenging. An encouragment. Shiva made short work out of his armor whilest Grimnir fidgeted with his own.  
He was about to get rid of his breastplate when Shiva grabbed him with ease and turned him around. Lying on his stomache now, Grimnir looked at Shiva over his shoulder. He could see the fire in Shivas eyes as he looked at the smaller primal, his face otherwise unreadable. He watched how Shiva started to lean above him, two hands laying on top of Grimnirs above his head. So warm, he thought. He felt himself getting enveloped in Shivas heat again, Shivas long hair tickling his shoulders, causing him to chuckle quietly which then turned into a surprised gasp. The taller man slid his hands below his breastplate and gently started to rub over his chest. The heat of the touch paired with how sensitive this spot was caused his back to arch slightly, pressing himself against the taller primal above him. Four arms were truly unfair at times. 

Shiva was obviously very pleased by this reaction. He leaned further down, placing soft kisses on Grimnirs shoulder, up to his neck whilest playfully rubbing his thumbs over his chest.  
Grimnir let out small gasps and moans. He was unashamed of his reactions and didn‘t care for being quiet. For how hard Shiva was to read so honest and eager was Grimnir. And every touch of Shiva would burn so good.  
Shivas kisses moved up til their lips met. Grimnir closed his eyes, melting into the touch, instantly wanting to deepen their kiss, feeling himself losing to the heat that started to spread within him. He cursed himself once more for how weak he was for the other primal.  
He started to squirm under him, his armor and clothing starting to feel uncomfortable with all the heat. Shiva got the hint and pushed himself up again, helping the smaller primal out of his predicament. 

With their clothes discarded Grimnir turned back around under him, taking in the sight that was Shiva.  
Not matter how often he saw him, his breath would still get stuck in his throat. He lifted his arms to Shivas shoulder, slowly moving down over his chest and stomache, feeling the muscle. The man was perfect in every aspect and Grimnir nearly felt jealous comparing himself to him.  
Shiva watched him calmly as Grimnir touched him. A small smile showed on Shivas face, feeling a bit of pride each time he saw how captivated Grimnir was with him. 

He took one of Grimnirs hands and slowly moved it up to his lips, kissing the knuckles. Grimnirs hands were rough from battle like his own but looked a lot more delicate. He followed his arm with kisses, enjoying the small sounds Grimnir made, then let him put his arm around his shoulder whilest he kissed Grimnirs chest. 

Grimnir took in a shaky breath and bit his lower lip as Shiva started to plant kisses around his left nipple before taking it into his mouth, gently biting down whilest he busies one of his hands with the right one. Grimnir let out a whimper, his back arching upwards and his hip pressing against Shiva.  
The effect this treatment had on Grimnir was almost instant. Shivas hot breath nearly burnt him, his presence was overwhelming and the way he attacked Grimnirs weak spot...  
Grimnir let out a moan and clawed into the sheets as he felt one of Shivas hands moving in between his legs and cupping his growing erection. The touch was hot, nearly unbearingly so and he bucked into the pressure, demanding more. 

„Shiva... please...“

Grimnir licked his lips, his eyes closed and his hips still pressed against the hand which was moving way too slowly. 

It also stopped way too soon.

Shivas kisses moved down his chest over his belly. Excitement built up in Grimnir for what he expected was to happen just to feel the disappointment of feeling Shivas heat leaving completely. Confused he opened his eyes and look to where Shiva was - the bedside table. He took out a small bottle and Grimnir took in a sharp breath. Shiva returned and sat down between Grimnirs legs. He willingly spread them further to give Shiva the space he needed, unashamed of his own nudity. They had seen eachother like this so often by now. 

He watched Shiva pouring the liquid on his fingers and flinched when he felt it at his entrance. It was still cold, a sharp contrast to Shivas heat and he gently rubbed over his upper leg in an apologetic gesture. He hadn‘t taken the time to warm it up and Grimnir smiled to himself at Shivas own impatience. It didn‘t show in his face but it were tiny things like these and he loved that about that man. He felt desired and thought to himself that he knew the fire primal better than anyone else. It took them a long time to build this trust, Grimnir didn‘t possess a magic ability to read Shivas mind. But spending so much time with eachother, caring so much for eachother he had learned a lot about the man.

Grimnir moaned unashamed when he felt the first finger enter him. He pulled again on the sheets and greedily moved himself towards Shiva.  
He noticed how the breath of the other man became more heavy and gave him a second loud moan when he felt a second finger entering him. Shiva was slow in preparing him, patient but patience was something Grimnir simply didn‘t possess. Instead he started fucking himself on Shivas hand, causing the taller man to grab Grimnir waist to keep him still. Grimnir reacted with a whine and watched Shiva who focused on him.

„Stop this or it will hurt.“

„I‘m not a virgin anymore. And I trust that you won‘t burn my dick off.“

That only earned Grimnir a click of Shivas tongue but he couldn‘t stop himself from grinning. However he didn‘t expect Shiva to start to kiss the inside of his legs.

Grimnir instantly wrapped his legs around him and closed his eyes. The sensation of Shivas fingers paired with these soft kisses and his hot breath was nearly too much for him. And when Shiva planted a kiss on his erection he was sure he would start to tear the bedsheet.  
His skill with his mouth was equal to his skill with flames. It was hot, wet and soft and Grimnir would have probably started to thrust into him if Shiva wouldn‘t hold down his hips already. Grimnir still squirmed under him, his breath coming out in short gasps. He moved his hand to his mouth, biting his own hand. The lewd noises coming from Shiva didn‘t help either, his tongue and quiet sighs.  
Grimnir finally released his grip on the sheet and moved his hand into Shivas hair, warning him with a tight grip that he was close. 

Shiva released him and gave him time to breathe. Leaning over Grimnir he kissed him who returned the gesture with hunger. It would have been a shame if it would have been over already but he also felt a pang of disappointment of having been this close.

Still holding the hips of the smaller primal Shiva started to align himself with Grimnirs entrance before slowly pushing in.

Grimnir arched his back and he let out a long moan. Shivas slow pace was torturing but even he knew too well that with his size it was necessary.  
He felt hot, like he got burned from the inside, the heat spreading through his whole existence. Shivas hands were on his hips and holding his own hands. Grimnir would have loved to intertwine their fingers but Shiva was pinning him down, very obviously losing himself more and more in Grimnir just like Grimnirs world started to only revolve around the primal above him.

Where Grimnir was a loud lover Shiva was quiet but both were equally passionate. The fire primal would take care to not overdo it with Grimnir and it was this care which caused the younger primal to shiver. 

Shivas pace became quicker and Grimnirs moans mixed with gasps and whimpers. He was close, Shivas presence overwhelming. Each time Shivas hips met his ass he let out a high-pitched whimper. He felt so full, so good, he didn‘t want this to end but Shivas relentless assault send him over the edge.

Shiva felt Grimnir tightening around him, felt how the legs around him pushed him in closer, deeper, he felt Grimnirs fingers scratching over the back of his hand. His own pace became more erratic, he tried to slow down and give Grimnir a break but still his hip would sharply snap against him and Grimnir would let out a loud moan as reaction.  
With a low moan and wrapping two arms around Grimnir to embrace him close against himself he released into the man below him.

\---

„Get dressed.“

A serious voice ripped Grimnir back into the present. He looked up and saw Shiva in his armor, Vasuki positioning himself around Shivas shoulders, giving Grimnir the same look his master did.  
He wanted to say something but Shiva already furrowed his brows, a slight warning that he had waited long enough for him. 

With a playful smirk he lifted himself off the bed.

He was undenieable weak to fire. But he also couldn‘t resist being close to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for bearing with me. It has been more than a year since I wrote something. I have fallen deep in the GBF rabbit hole and it is quite cozy here... there are so many characters and pairings I like, I just don't know where to start? Also it is surprisingly hard to write when a character has four arms. Thank you for taking the time to read this piece. I'm also a lot into Raphael/Grimnir so I hope I can make something with these two work too... I'm so weak for wind primals and characters.
> 
> [\- N (twitter)](https://twitter.com/HAURCH3FANT)


End file.
